Fascinating
by candy-belle
Summary: The Apex Vampire Predator and his blood thirsty boys find an interesting toy in the locker-room. A slash fic. Strong warning for blood play  - this is a vampire fic are heart so guess what there's blood! as well as UST & a tiny bit of violence


**Title:** Fascinating  
><strong>Rating: <strong>18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Apex Vampire Predator and his blood thirsty boys find an interesting toy in the locker-room  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Josh, Randy, Evan and Cody  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Strong warning for blood play - this is a vampire fic are heart so guess what there's blood! UST and a tiny winie bit of violence.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Okay here you go. No idea where this came from and I'm not sure what it says about my imagination! But anyway Randy and his boys are vampires - hope you like. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

X x x x x x x x xx x

Josh held Randy's eyes, gulping audibly as the Apex Predator glared at him, the microphone he was holding was just a hairs breadth away from touching Randy's lower lip. Josh took a deep breath feeling the grey eyes working their normal magic on him.

"And we're out!" called the cameraman.

Instantly Josh felt the breath rush back into his body as Randy broke eye contact with him.

"Brilliant promo," called the cameraman as he started to pack up his gear, "The boss is really pleased with that,"

Randy gave him a stiff nod then rolled his neck out. Looking over to the far side of the locker-room he smiled as he saw his boys watching him with eager anticipation. Cody was leaning against the wall while Evan was lounging on the bench. He smirked at them and gave a slight almost unnoticeable nod but instantly the two younger men came to attention. Cody pushed from the wall and Evan slowly stood up bouncing slightly on the spot as he did. Cody reached over and stroked Evan's arm the smaller man instantly leaning back against him smiling at Randy as he realised their leader was still watching them.

"Thanks for that guys," called Josh as he started to follow the camera crew out of the room, "I'm gonna grab a drink then I'll meet you for the next seg." The cameraman waved in agreement nodding at the wrestlers as he disappeared from sight. Josh was just about to follow him out the door when he heard,

"Josh."

He froze at the sound of his name. He always did when ever Randy called his name. There was something about the way the man said his name that made it sound like an erotic promise and a menacing threat all in one go. And it always got to him, it always confused him. Slowly he turned and found Randy standing directly behind him. Randy who had been standings meters away seconds before. Gulping again Josh gave a nervous smile and asked, "Randy? Is something ..."

A loud clang behind him made him jump and glancing back he saw the door had been slammed shut by Evan who was grinning at him a slightly scary look flooding over the normally friendly features. Josh went to side step Randy to try and put some space between him and the intimidating man but he found the way blocked by Cody who was smirking at him, a strange look in the normally laughing blue eyes.

"Josh."

Slowly Josh looked up into Randy's face and gasped. The normally grey eyes were an almost crystal colour glittering in the harsh fluorescent light. A giggle to his right made him glance over and he saw Evan running his tongue over his teeth, a wide almost menacing smile splitting his face. A soft chuckle to his left made him snap his head around and he found Cody gazing almost longingly at him.

Leaning in Cody took a deep sniff, licking his lips as if smelling something exquisite.

"Well?" growled Randy.

"He smells delicious," replied Cody looking at him, their eyes locking and nearly singing the air around them.

Josh gulped again then pulling himself together, he snapped, "Look this isn't funny guys. Okay? Just stop mucking around. I've got the rest of the show..."

He went to push past them but suddenly he found a hand curling around his throat and Randy was in his face. Tilting his head slightly Randy growled, "You're not going anywhere."

Randy's ice grey eyes searched his face, then with a seductive smirk he leant in nuzzling his nose against Josh's hair and took a deep breath. A low soft growl of appreciation escaped Randy's throat, a growl that was echoed by the two younger men slowly closing in on Josh. Clawing at Randy's' arm Josh was powerless to resist as Randy just powered him backwards, slamming him into the nearest locker. Josh gaped with pain as his head bounced off the hard metal. Almost instantly he felt something wet trickling down his head and neck. Behind them Evan gave a little whimper a noise that made Randy chuckled. Without relaxing his hold he glanced over his shoulder and called, "You hungry, Little one?"

Evan nodded growling slightly his tongue flicking over his sharp teeth.

"Then come and taste him for me," rumbled Randy.

Pulling the stunned Josh away from the locker he flung him towards his two boys. Cody caught him and gripping his arms firmly, he presented him to Evan. Evan looked at Randy and giving a truly scary smile he purred, "You mean it? I get first taste?"

"As long as you share it with me after wards," growled Randy indulgently turning to watch his boys have their fun.

Evan grinned biting his lower lip in sheer anticipation.

Josh though was not about to lie down and let them play what ever sick game they were planning. He was struggling in Cody's arms. His small stature belied a surprising strength. Cody was grunting with the effort of keeping Josh still, and as they struggled there was a sudden rip and Josh's suit ripped opened.

"Evan!" barked Randy, "Before you have your fun...indulge me?" he looked at Evan from underneath his lashes, knowing his boy could never refuse when he looked at him that way.

"Of course," replied Evan loyally.

"Strip him...let me see the flesh before you feed."

The smile splitting Evan's face was blinding. Working quickly and in total unison with Cody, they swiftly ripped the jacket vest and shirt away from Josh's torso leaving him in just his trousers. Evan used Josh's tie as a make shift gag and as Cody readjusted his gip on Josh's arms Evan could hardly keep his excitement hidden. Randy gave a low rumbling laugh and crossing the room, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and murmured, "Well well, seems you're getting more of a present than I thought."

Josh was whimpering in Cody's arm, the soft eyes pleading with the others to stop what they were doing. It was a plea that fell on blind eyes.

Brushing a loving kiss into Evan's hair he looked at Josh and asked, "Josh do you have any idea why Evan is suddenly so excited?"

Josh shook his head trying to ignore the way Cody was nuzzling his throat, the younger man's hot breath all but scorching his skin.

"He has a thing for tattoos or rather for…" Randy gave a low menacing chuckle and finally released the quivering Evan, he murmured,"...for inked blood."

Josh frowned then as he looked at Evan he stated to struggle even more. Evan's teeth – always slightly pointy - were now razor sharp. Advancing slowly Evan grinned at him and stroking Josh's face he soothed, "Its okay this won't hurt….much" and with that he lowered his mouth - not to Josh's neck as he expected but to his bicep to his right bicep where his sleeve tattoo began.

He gave a loud hiss as he felt Evan's mouth close over his painted arm. The hiss turned into a stifled scream as he felt those teeth puncture the skin.

Randy growled deep in his throat, loving the way Evan was mewing as he sucked and lapped at the wound. Josh was struggling franking trying to get away and Randy like that. He didn't like it when their playthings went limp – the way Teddy did whenever they played with him. No Josh was fighting them and Randy liked that. He liked that a lot. Glancing up he saw Cody's eyes trained on a certain part of Josh, he saw the baby blue eyes dancing with demonic lust. Never one to deny either of his boys their favourite kinks, Randy slithered over and sliding in behind Cody he murmured, "Let go ."

Cody obeyed.

For a moment Josh felt the hold ease and he surged forward knocking Evan over. As Evan fell backwards – landing with a loud squeal on his rump - Josh took three steps to freedom. But it was a freedom short lived. Suddenly stronger hands closed around him then a thick painted arm curled around his waist all but lifting him off the ground.

"Now where do you think you're going?" chuckled Randy brushing a surprisingly soft kiss into the nape of Josh's neck, "My boys have hardly had any fun with you yet."

Lowering Josh down Randy adjusted his hold. Once satisfied he had full control of Josh he stroked the bloodied upper arm coating his fingers in the blood. Looking down he saw dark chocolate eyes gazing at him little yelps escaping Evan's lips.

"Come here," called Randy and holding his fingers out he ordered, "Clean them for me."

Evan obeyed sucking his leader's fingers happily licking the tips as he pulled back his lips now smeared in a brilliant red.

"Do you want so more?" asked Randy softly,

"Please," breathed Evan.

"Then drink little one," ordered Randy chuckling as Evan latched onto the already broken skin of Josh's arm and began slurping happily.

Looking over Evan's head Randy smiled at Cody and asked, "Are you thirsty, baby?"

"Famished," replied Cody breathlessly.

"Let me guess what part of him you want," chuckled Randy.

He ran his free hand down Josh's left arm until he reached the wrist. Yanking Josh's arm up he tilted his head and placed a searing kiss over the pulse point. Josh gasped although he had no idea why. He knew he should be fighting to get away but he didn't' want to. As much as Evan's bite had hurt there was nothing but a soft suction now and Randy...god the way Randy was holding him was like a lover's embrace. He gave a soft whimper, the make shift gag now soaked with his spit. Randy noticed the distress and giving a final lick to Josh's raised wriest he ordered, "Then come and claim your prize."

Instantly Cody moved to join them. Taking the arm from Randy Cody looked at Josh and smiled. Lowering his head he mouthed at the wrist his teeth dragging over the tender flesh. Josh gave a loud mew of distress and tried to pull his arm back but Cody had a vice like grip on it. Locking his eyes with Josh he simply smiled again then pulled his lips back and bit into the soft skin. This time it did hurt. It hurt a lot and Josh started panicking trashing around trying to get free. Randy tightened his grip around him his face pressed against Josh's hair, as he soothed "Shhh, shhh easy Josh easy. Relax they're not going to kill you. They like you too much to kill you."

Josh's eyes went wide with surprise and he looked frantically out the side of his eyes trying to see Randy's face, trying to see if what the Apex Predator was whispering in his ear was true.

"They've wanted you for so long," breathed Randy, "So very long. Shhhh…" he pressed a kiss into the side of Josh's neck and sighed.

After a few moments Cody broke his bite with a loud gasp exclaiming, "Fuck he tastes good!"

"Let me taste," rumbled Randy and to Josh's horrified interest, Randy simply leant over him and claimed Cody's mouth. Crushed between them two larger men Josh was struggling to breathe. But as Randy pulled back he saw Randy lips were now stained red.

Beside him there was a little chuckled and Evan looked at him, they were face to face their height almost identical. Reaching up Evan stroked his face, his hand lingering on Josh's cheek. Locking the soft chocolate eyes with Josh he smiled and whispered, "Shhh, relax Josh. Nothing bad is happening to you."

Josh gave a yelp of indignant protest but Evan shushed him again, this time fingering the make shift gag. With a soft sigh Evan slowly eased the gag out of Josh's mouth. As the material feel away Josh snapped, "What the fuck is..."

"Shhh," ordered Evan pressing his finger to Josh's lips, "Shhh." For the longest time he just stared into Josh's eyes and said nothing. Staring back, Josh slowly started to feel as if he was drowning. He blinked slowly then slowly he murmured, "Evan…"

Evan's smile broadened into a smirk and running his finger along Josh's bottom lip, he asked softly, "Do you want to taste yourself, Josh?"

For a moment something stirred in Josh's eyes but then as he stared at Evan that something faded and he just nodded. Evan grinned and leaning in he brushed his lips lightly over Josh's mouth. There was no response expect a slight flick of Josh's tongue. He didn't fight when Evan leant in even closer, the high flyer pressing into his right side and pressed his lips against his. He just stared his mind slowly shutting down as Evan slowly flicked his tongue against his lips coating them with his own blood. Behind him Josh was vaguely aware of a low deep growl and then Evan was gone and he was left feeling very very alone.

Randy slowly eased his grip from around Josh and stepped back. But this time Josh didn't try to run. He was staring hypnotised at Evan, his eyes fixed on him. Cody grinned and leaning over he brushed his bloodied lips over Evan's cheek leaving a pink trail and pulling the smaller man close he murmured, "You've done it! You've fascinated him!"

"Yep," replied Evan grinning cockily, "Figured we needed him nice and relaxed for what we wanted to do."

"Boys?" rumbled Randy frowning slightly. Fascinating Josh had not been part of the request. In fact until then he hadn't know Evan had the power to fascinate. Tiling his head he growled, "What's going on?"

"A present," replied Evan quickly. He pulled away from Cody and practically threw himself into Randy's arms. As Randy lifted him up, Evan wrapped his legs around his leader's waist and clinging to him, he whispered, "I know what you want to see. This is the only I can give it to you."

Randy's eyes flashed with delight as he realised what Evan was giving him. A truly rare gift. Hugging his small lover Randy lowered him back to the ground and looking over at Cody, he asked, "And you knew about this?"

"Sort of," replied Cody smirking slightly, "Evan told me what it was you wanted and I'm not that strong, so we had to wait, we had to plan it carefully."

"You little conspirators," rumbled Randy fondly ruffling Evan's hair. Bending down he claimed his mouth for a hard kiss. He loved the way Evan mewed into the kiss giving him complete access to his mouth, letting Randy lick his mouth clean of Josh's blood. Pulling back Randy growled, "Then show me little one. Show me just how fascinating you are."

Evan grinned and nodded at Cody. Sliding back behind the statue still Josh, Cody slid his hand onto Josh's hip pulling the small man back flush against him. Licking his lips he nodded at Evan who slid into place in front of them both. Randy felt his breath hitch as he watched his boys prepare to give him a rare treat. Evan slowly tilting his head his lips brushing a soft kiss into Josh's left neck. Cody mirrored the movement on the right of Josh's neck. Then as one they pulled back and struck. Josh gave a startled scream despite his fascinated state but he didn't struggle. He simply stared at Randy his eyes slightly glassy his mouth hanging open just a little. Randy licked his lips loving the treat of watching his boys' double drink.

Cody was watching Evan closely as he drank; he could see Evan's throat working as he drank more and more. Reaching round Cody ran his hand through Evan's hair pulling his lover closer acting as if they were kissing rather than drinking. Evan's hand slid round to caress Cody's' hips pulling him flush against Josh's weakening body.

A few feet away Randy was getting so turned on it was starting to hurt. With a sudden groan he ordered, "Boys enough! You'll drain him!"

Instantly the others pulled back. Josh slumped forward landing heavily on Evan. Sinking to the floor Evan twisted around and ended up cradling the now unconscious Josh. He smiled fondly at the body in his arms and leaning down pressed an almost loving kiss against Josh's lips, murmuring, "Thank you."

Above him Randy was staring at Cody his eyes glued to the blood stained lips. Without speaking Randy's hand just lashed out and dragged Cody into his deadly embrace. Ravishing his lover's mouth Randy sucked and licked every single last remaining drop of blood off Cody's mouth. Tilting his head back he gave a loud sigh before looking down at his smaller lover and smiling.

Evan grinned back one hand absently stoking Josh' shorn head. Licking his lips he murmured, "He tasted good."

"He did little one," agreed Randy then crouching down he titled his head and asked, "Would you like to keep him? My present to you."

Evan's eyes widened and he looked at Cody who nodded excitedly.

"You mean it?"

"I think you deserve a present and if you wish - Josh may be your present."

Evan grinned giggling with glee as Randy lifted the unconscious Josh out of his arms. Throwing the half naked and bloodied Josh over his shoulder, Randy held out a hand and helped Evan to his feet. Draping his free arm over Evan's shoulders, he mused, "After all it isn't everyday one of my boys demonstrates such raw power." he paused and glancing down he pressed a quick kiss onto Evan's forehead and rumbled, "I'm proud of you little one. So very proud."

Evan didn't reply but he did reach up and run an appreciative hand over Josh's thigh suddenly he couldn't wait for them to get home and explore their new toy to his fullest possibilities.

FIN x


End file.
